


Sweetest Things

by Zandilar



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3132278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zandilar/pseuds/Zandilar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you find the sweetest things in life in some of the most unexpected places.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetest Things

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Dragon Age Kink Meme, it's taken me a while (years) to post it elsewhere.

Kara Hawke wasn't a bad teacher, Isabela mused to herself as she watched the rogue demonstrating how to get out of a hold and turn the tables on the holder. Merrill, unfortunately, was not a very good student. She was clumsy and awkward, and nervous. Kara had been terribly patient with the dalish elf, but she just didn't seem to be picking things up. They'd been working on this for the better part of an hour, and both were now hot and sweaty.

"Come on Merrill, I think we both need a bath," Kara said, "Won't be long before the sun sets." Merrill nodded, not having the breath to answer, and the two wandered off through the trees towards a nearby stream. Other members of the expedition were too busy to notice, but Isabela thought someone should keep an eye on them. Never know what might sneak up on them out in the forest, after all. Not that they were completely helpless, but extra blades always helped. And two naked women bathing in a stream was an enticing thought.

The setting sun painted Merill's pale skin golden, brought out reddish highlights on Hawke's dusky skin, and made the clear water in which they stood glitter. It was a beautiful sight, but much to Isabela's disappointment, the two women seemed intent on actually bathing. Then Hawke turned to face Merrill's back, and gave a small smile.

Kara said something to the elf which made Merrill startle, and turn to look at Kara. Isabela couldn't hear Merrill's response, but her cheeks and the tips of her ears seemed to flush a little.

Then Kara stepped towards the elf with almost predatory grace, saying something. From her vantage in a tree, Isabela could imagine that Kara was a big cat, tail twitching as she approached her prey, ready to pounce.

Merrill had no chance to stammer out a reply before Kara had tackled her and pushed her down into the water. Isabela watched the splashing fight, and wondered whether or not she should climb down from her tree-borne perch and intervene before Kara drowned her elven companion. A couple of moments later, Merrill and Kara both emerged from the water, giggling, a visible blush on the elven woman's cheeks. They stood on the bank talking and laughing for a few minutes. Isabela watched them gradually gravitate towards one another, and frowned against a brief surge of jealousy. She wasn't sure which of the two she was jealous of, but there was definitely something happening between her two friends.

Merrill stepped in towards Kara, and with a deft move Isabela almost missed in her musing, hooked one of Kara's ankles and tripped the human rogue up, making Kara fall backwards onto her behind. Kara did manage to catch Merrill's wrist as she fell, and pulled the elven woman on top of her, and then up so their breasts rubbed against each other. Then Merrill was kissing Kara, all open mouthed and hungry. Isabela smiled, this was what she had *hoped* to see when she'd followed the pair out of camp. She shifted her position on the branch so that her back was up against the trunk, and her legs crossed awkwardly in front of her. Watching the two women intently, she let her hands begin to caress her breasts. Kara's dark hands were wandering down the elf's back, then splayed over Merrill's butt, kneading at the flesh there. Isabela let her own hands squeeze her breasts in time to the movements. The elf squirmed and pushed herself up, straddling Kara's hips. For a moment Isabela thought that Merrill had seen her, but then elf leaned down and nibbled on Kara's neck. Kara, flipped them over, leaning up over Merrill. She pinned the other woman's wrists to the ground with her hands, then proceeded to kiss her way down Merrill's milky skin. She took her time, lingering over the small but pert breasts, taking each nipple into her mouth in turn. As Kara moved, so did Isabela's fingers under her clothes, over her own breasts and hard nipples. She was going to have to stop soon, because if she didn't she'd probably fall out of the tree. But Kara and Merrill...

Kara had now worked her way down Merrill's body, and was now lying between the elven woman's legs, nuzzling at her inner thighs, teasingly moving closer and closer to the elf's sex. Merrill was squirming, and while Isabela couldn't quite make out her exact words, the elf's tone seemed shaky and needy. Kara slipped hands beneath Merrill's hips, and lifted her up, parting her legs further. Then Kara looked up, and straight at Isabela. A smirk appeared on Kara's full lips, then she dipped her head down and very deliberately licked at Merrill's sex. Isabela very nearly fell out of the tree, and only an undignified scramble that kept her in place.

Kara knew she was watching.

Well, time to turn the tables. Isabela climbed down the tree, and crossed over to where the two entangled women lay. Kara's tongue was working between Merrill's labia, the elf writhing and moaning, eyes half closed. But Merrill saw her first, gasping in surprise as Isabela knelt beside her, facing Kara.

"Is this a party for two, or can anyone join?" Isabela asked huskily.

"Watching not enough for you, wench?" Kara replied, her dark cheeks glistening as she smiled up at her.

"It's fun for a while," Isabela said, "But nothing beats participation."

"Hey, don't I get a say?" Merrill asked. Isabela looked over her shoulder at the elf woman's face, and while Merrill's eyes were wide with surprise, there was a note of in her tone that tingled through the pirate woman, pooling between her thighs.

"Would you say no?" Isabela asked, shifting to lay on her side, a moving a hand very close to Merrill's breast, but not quite touching her yet. Merrill's eyes sought Kara, who had pressed herself up and away a little. Kara smiled gently at her elven lover.

"You can say no," Kara told her. Merrill struggled to sit up, looking from one human woman to the other.

"I know that," Merrill said, "But I... is this... usual? Am I going to be sharing you all the time, Hawke?"

"Not all the time," Kara replied, "But..." she looked at Isabela and smiled, then turned her warm dark gaze back on Merrill "If you're willing, maybe sometimes."

Isabela wondered what Merrill was thinking as she gazed at the two women. Poor kitten, she's so confused. Perhaps I can help her make her mind up, she thought. Isabela shifted again, sitting up and leaning over to kiss Kara, taking her time, letting herself enjoy the mingled flavours of Kara's mouth and Merrill's sex. She could feel Merrill's wide eyes on them, taking in the sight of her lover kissing the pirate. Kara herself was a skilled kisser, her tongue nimble as it tangled with Isabela's own. A soft cry caused them to part, and panting Isabela looked at Merrill, whose forest green eyes were very dark with something. The next thing she knew, she had her arms full of naked elven woman, Merrill's lips pressing demanding, almost frantically, against her own.

A very long time later, the three of them lay naked on the bank of the stream. Isabela lay on one side of Merrill, looking at the two drowsing women. She gently traced patterns on Merrill's belly, occasionally brushing the underside of her small breasts. Sometimes you find the sweetest things in life in some of the most unexpected places, she thought to herself. She tried not to think about the seed of emotion planted deep within her soul, but when she finally dozed off herself, her dreams were full of warmth, and laughter, and pleasure, and love.


End file.
